Quest for the Stones: Sun
by The Renowned Obscurity
Summary: [Story 2 of 7] Zoey and Silver continue their quest for the Dark Evolutionary Stones. This time, Zoey's senses bring them to Sunny Beach and the Dark Sun Stone. Will they be able to conquer the rogue Solrock and its army while still enjoying the beach?
1. A Bit of Exploring

So I decided to take another stab at this crappy series. I actually wrote this one a while back and I like it more than the first one because I didn't have to go through all the trouble of explaining how Zoey got her powers and blah.

**Anyway I'm hoping I can incorporate that entire thing into a later part of this story. So it leaves mystery and whatnot.**

**And to those who are completely lost…I suggest you read or at least take a look at the first story… ****Quest for the Stones – Leaf****. (That's why this says "Story 2 of 7" in the summary).**

**Disclaimer: So I don't own Pokemon…but since this involves original characters I guess I own them and the whole Dark Evolution Stone plot. But I seriously wouldn't be surprised if it's been done before and I'm just not aware of it.**

A Bit of Exploring 

Zoey awoke the next morning and realized Silver was missing. She didn't worry too much though; he was probably out exploring or collecting Berries. Since he was gone, Zoe decided to do some looking around of her own. Since she had been so involved in finding the Leaf Stone, she had no time to really take in her surroundings. What's traveling without enjoying the sights?

Zoey got up and walked to the location of her battle with Venusaur. It was hard to believe that was only yesterday… She realized she had completely forgotten about the Stone. What happened to it after it had been purified? After a while of searching on her hands and knees, she finally found it.

It was just like any other Leaf Stone – dull green with a leaf impression. It wasn't shiny like the other Evolutionary Stones. Zoey had always found that odd.

Tossing her thoughts aside, she picked up the Stone and put it in her backpack. Who knows – it might come in handy later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zoey had been wandering around the clearing and the nearby trees when Silver finally returned. His Typhlosion was by his side.

"Where have you been?" Zoey asked.

"Just around exploring," Silver replied. "Why? Were you worried?" He smirked.

"No!" Zoey said, crossing her arms. "I was just curious. I did a bit of exploring myself while you were gone!"

"Well all right. I brought you breakfast, by the way." Silver held a Pecha Berry in his outstretched hand.

"It's a little late for that," Zoe replied, eyes glancing upward at the sun, high in the sky. "But thanks anyway." She snatched the Berry from Silver and took a large bite.

"Are you almost ready to go?" Silver asked, returning his Typhlosion to its Pokeball and picking up his things.

"I've been ready!" Zoey snapped, finishing off her Pecha Berry. "Let's go."

"A bit moody this morning, are we?"

"No… Just annoyed that you didn't bother to wake me up. Ever think I would've liked to go with you?"

"Yes, but you were sleeping peacefully. I just couldn't bring myself to wake such a beautiful angel," Silver replied, almost teasingly.

Zoey blushed through her annoyance, but other than that, chose not to acknowledge his comment. They walked out of Leaf Forest with an uncomfortable silence between them.

After walked through the plains for a while, they stopped to rest. Feeling that tempers had cooled down, Silver finally spoke.

"Nice weather, isn't it?

"Yeah. This is the kind of weather that puts me in a good mood." Zoey smiled. "You're pretty bad at starting conversation, aren't you?"

"Well I didn't know what else to say…after this morning…"

"It doesn't matter. Forgive and forget," she murmured.

Zoey laid down in the grass and stared up at the white puffy clouds floating the sky. Silver plopped down next to her. They stayed like that for a while; the two of them feeling each other's presence so close.

Zoe attempted to brush away all thoughts like these whenever they entered her mind. She had only known Silver for a day now, but she felt this connection between them. But no matter what she felt, she did not want it to interfere with their main quest.

"Oh yeah!" Zoey exclaimed, jolting upright. "I forgot to tell you I found the Leaf Stone this morning. It looks like any other Leaf Stone now though. I just thought I should take it."

Silver examined the Stone in his hand.

"Yeah, you're right. We should still keep collecting them though." Zoe placed the Stone back in her backpack and stood up.

"We should get going now," she said. "I want to make it to Sunny Beach before nightfall."

Silver nodded and followed Zoe. They still had a lot of ground to cover.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun was just beginning to set when Zoey and Silver could see the ocean.

"Yes!" Zoey shouted. "We finally made it!"

"Well no not yet," Silver replied. "We can just _see _the water. And it's still some distance away." Zoe sighed.

"Thanks for dampening my spirits," she said.

"Aww, too bad. I really wanted to do that," mocked a voice somewhere near them. Zoey and Silver turned to see a familiar looking dark-haired boy with a smirk on his face.

"Seth!" they both exclaimed.

"Miss me?"

Sorry the chapters are short, but I'm pretty sure they will be longer than the ones in the first story. And I don't think they're as pointless either.

**Reviews and feedback would be nice, seeing as I'm still unsure about the quality of this story.**


	2. Rematch

I forgot to mention in the previous chapters that updates will come rather quickly because I already have the story written up and with plenty of free-time, it shouldn't take that long to type.

**But this will probably be my last update for today, or at least until I get a review or two.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon not mine. Characters/Plot Mine.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rematch 

"Miss you?" Zoey laughed. "We just saw you yesterday!"

"And even if it's been years since we've seen you, I doubt you would be missed," Silver added.

Seth huffed, annoyed he could not come up with a clever reply.

"Well who cares," he yelled. "A day was plenty of time for me to formulate my revenge AND get a new Pokemon or two."

Zoey suddenly looked interested.

"So I challenge you to a rematch!" Seth continued. "A fair battle, two-on-two."

Zoe was about to accept when Silver cut in.

"No," he said simply. Then he took a few steps toward Seth.

"If you're going to battle anyone, it's going to be me."

"Silver," Zoey said sharply as Seth stared in disbelief.

"It's my time to give you what you deserve. For your treatment of me and all your poor victims!"

"Fine then!" Seth yelled. "But you'll be sorry!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The field was set with Seth's newly "captured" Alakazam versus Silver's Umbreon.

"You should've known better," Silver told Seth. "To choose a Psychic Pokemon, I mean. Both Zoe and I have Pokemon that can destroy one easily."

"I don't need any type advantage to win. My Pokemon are powerful against any type. And I'll win!"

"Well good luck with that," Silver murmured and the battle began.

"Umbreon, use Faint Attack!" he commanded. His Umbreon launched forward into an unavoidable Faint Attack.

"Teleport, Alakazam," Seth shouted a split second before Silver's attack hit. Alakazam now floated above Umbreon, but it didn't matter. It turned on a dime and jumped to hit Alakazam. It fell to the ground but managed to recover.

Then on command from Seth, it used Shock Wave. Electricity was emitted by Alakazam's two spoons and traveled toward Umbreon. The Dark-type Pokemon was unable to dodge and the attack was a direct it. It didn't take too much damage, but was Paralyzed.

"Come on Umbreon!" Silver shouted. "Move!"

"Use Iron Tail, Alakazam! While it can't move!" As it prepared to attack, Zoey joined in with Silver, trying to motivate Umbreon.

"You can do it Umbreon. Try to shake off that paralysis!" She watched as it strained, but it was to no avail. Iron Tail hit its target.

"Umbreon, no!" It was down, but not out. Fortunately, it managed to recover from Paralysis.

"We've got to finish this now Umbreon! Use your Darkness Combo!" Umbreon nodded its head and began to form a dark ball in its mouth. Soon it turned into a full Shadow Ball attack **(A/N: I know Shadow Ball isn't a Dark-type move, but it's still all dark-like) **and Umbreon fired.

As Alakazam was bombed with this super-effective hit, Umbreon ran forward, preparing for another Faint Attack. The smoke around the Psychic-Pokemon cleared, but it did not see Umbreon until it was too late. Already very weak, Alakazam fainted when Umbreon attacked it.

"Told you I would win," Silver said, smirking.

"No you didn't!" Seth yelled. "And anyway, it isn't over yet!" He recalled his Alakazam and took another Pokeball off his belt. From this one, a Sceptile emerged.

Silver recognized this Sceptile from when he was younger. Seth had been training a Treeko. At least he hadn't stolen this one.

"An old friend of yours, eh?" Silver remarked. "Well then I'll use one of mine! Typhlosion, go!"

After having Umbreon return to its Ball, Silver called out his loyal partner. Again, he was relying on having a major type advantage over Seth's Pokemon to help him out.

"Start with a Flamethrower, Typhlosion!" Silver commanded.

"Dodge using Quick Attack and then Bullet Seed!" Right when the stream of flames was about to hit, Sceptile sped of out the way and then barraged Typhlosion with Bullet Seed.

The attack hit, but didn't even faze Typhlosion. Seth grunted. He was beginning to lose hope, but that wouldn't stop him.

"Leaf Blade, Sceptile!" Sceptile charged at the Fire-type Pokemon, poised for attack. Typhlosion wasn't fast enough to dodge.

"Quickly, Typhlosion, Flamethrower!" Both Zoey and Silver watched the battle anxiously. Typhlosion fired a Flamethrower and Sceptile was Burned, not to mention on the verge of fainting.

"Finish it off with Swift!" Glowing stars flew out of Typhlosion's mouth and hit Sceptile one after another. The Grass-dragon Pokemon couldn't take any more and fainted.

Seth said nothing as he recalled his knocked out Pokemon. He looked at them for a moment then said,

"This isn't the last time you'll see me!" Then he turned and left without another word.

Zoey, who had been so absorbed in the battle, snapped back to reality and jumped over to Silver.

"You did it!" she exclaimed. "And you didn't even need my help," she added, winking. Silver smiled at her and put Typhlosion back into its Pokeball.

"It was easy," he said. "Seth basically let me win because of the Pokemon he chose. I'm sure you would've won as well." Zoe smiled and nodded and then began walking. They weren't at Sunny Beach yet, and the Dark Sun Stone was still waiting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It wasn't long before they reached their destination. Zoey and Silver were both standing on the land where the grass ended and the sand began.

"The ocean is beautiful," Zoey observed.

"Yeah, it is," Silver agreed. "With it's blue, sparking waters washing up against the shore, and the almost cloudless sky… Oh! That reminds me! Do you sense the Sun Stone?" Zoe shook her head.

"Since I don't, maybe we should enjoy our free time at the beach and relax."

"Good idea," Silver replied. They took off their shoes, socks, and backpacks and sat them down in the grass. Then they stepped forward onto the beach to feel the warm sand under their bare feet.

"Oh this is so nice," Zoe said, looking up at the sky. She ran ahead up to the water and let it run over her feet.

"Well c'mon, you Slowpoke!" she shouted at Silver. "We got some fun to have!" Silver smiled and ran to her, feeling that a great afternoon was ahead of them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**::yawn:: Well that's Chapter 2. And again, reviews would be nice.**


	3. A Day of Relaxation?

No reviews but that's fine. This fic isn't that great for an Original Trainer fic anyway. But the positive thing is, I seem to be getting more hits for You Again?. But reading all the good reviews make me feel bad for not updating. Hang with me people!

**Disclaimer: Pokemon not mine.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A Day of Relaxation?**

Zoe and Silver spent their time at the beach walking through the water, staring at the waves, and building a rather decent sandcastle that, unfortunately, was destroyed by the tide. Currently, they were taking a rest on the sand.

"Ahh, it feels so nice to relax," Zoey said, staring at the sky.

"But out adventure has just only started. You can't be tired already!" Silver told her.

"Well even though this is our second day, yesterday seems like a _long_ time ago. Definitely feels like a week ago if you ask me." Silver agreed.

"I guess you do deserve a rest for Purifying your first Stone." Zoey thanked him and continued to look at the sky.

Unexpectedly, a huge wave crashed on the beach right next to them. Zoe immediately jumped up and shrieked.

"Calm down," Silver said, "it was just a wave." But then something caught his eye.

"Look!" he yelled, pointing out at sea. Zoey followed his finger and gasped at what caught his attention.

"Oh! It's a Golduck! I love Golduck!"

"It must of used Surf to create that wave," Silver pointed out. Zoey nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna try to catch it," she said.

"Good luck with that." Zoey pulled out the Pokeball containing Espeon and released it. Golduck, realizing that it was being challenged, swam ashore and faced Espeon.

"Let's do this Espeon! Start it off with Swift!" The purple Psychic-Pokemon fired many glowing stars at Golduck. Suddenly, the stars stopped in mid-air and flew back towards Espeon. Golduck was redirecting the attack with Confusion! It was a direct hit, but Espeon was able to continue.

"Go underground Espeon!" Zoe commanded. Espeon easily made it's way underground, tearing through the loosely packed sand with ease. The sand shifted were Espeon dug, making the ground unstable. It traveled right under the confused Golduck, pulling it into a hole.

Espeon then popped out of the ground, attacking the immobilized Golduck with Sig. Then it used Psychic, giving Golduck zero opportunity to retaliate.

"Good enough Espeon!" Zoey said to it, pulling an empty Pokeball off her belt and throwing it at the Golduck. The air was tense as the Pokeball rocked back and forth. Then, it stopped shaking and Zoey stood in a trance, not registering what just happened. Suddenly she snapped out of it and cheered.

"I caught a Golduck!" she exclaimed.

"Good job," Silver said, congratulating her. "It's good we have a new member on out team in the fight to Purify the Dark Stones." Zoey smiled at him, agreeing.

"Well now that it's on our side, we should see some of its moves! Come on out Golduck!" The blue duck Pokemon materialized out of its Pokeball and looked around. Then it stared up at its new Trainer.

_Well at least she looks nicer than the last one_, it thought.

"Since you're my Pokemon know Golduck," Zoey said to it, "I would like to know what other moves you know, besides Surf and Confusion." Golduck made a noise to show that it understood. It charged toward a small boulder on the outskirts of the beach and shattered it into pieces.

"Now was that Rock Smash or Brick Break?" Zoey asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was Brick Break," Silver replied. Then Golduck ran to where the trees of Leaf Forest thinned out. It leaped into the air, and with blinding speed, rushing toward a random tree, managing to slice off one of the branches.

"Cut or Aerial Ace?" Zoey simply asked.

"Aerial Ace," confirmed Silver.

"Wow, you sure know a lot about Pokemon moves," Zoey complimented.

"Well it might just be a coincidence, but I knew someone who had a Golduck with the same moves. Plus, Golduck can only learn Brick Break and Aerial Ace from TMs."

Both Zoey and Silver pondered their thoughts for a moment while Golduck wandered the beach. Then Zoe spoke.

"Well we shouldn't spend the rest of our free time thinking when we could be having fun! Let's eat lunch and enjoy the weather!" Silver nodded and went to go get sandwiches out of his backpack. They both sat down on the sand and ate.

In the middle of their meal, Zoey suddenly felt strange and it began to become breezy. She jumped up from her spot on the ground and looked up in the sky. Eclipsing the sun was an odd shape that steadily moved toward them. As it got closer, Silver was able to identify it.

"It's a Solrock!" he exclaimed.

The Solrock fired a Solarbeam at them, as if they hadn't had enough of them from Venusaur. Then it made it way back into the sky as quickly as it came.

"Whoa," Silver said. "What was that all about?"

"I'm not sure," Zoey replied. "But I'm sure it probably had something to do with the Dark Sun Stone. I bet it's the guardian Pokemon of the Stone. Like Venusaur was to the Leaf Stone."

"Yeah," Silver agreed. "Well whatever its problem was, I'm sure we'll be seeing it again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nightfall came quickly so Zoey and Silver began to settle down. They set out their sleeping bags on the sand, far enough away from the water so the waves wouldn't reach them.

"Today was pretty interesting, wasn't it?" Silver said, snuggling into his sleeping bag.

"Interesting," Zoey began, "but not as relaxing as I hoped. It still was exciting though."

"Exciting or not, we should definitely get to resting now. I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow we end up fighting that Solrock and its army of currently unknown minions."

Zoey nodded, a bit unnerved by his words. But she shook off the odd feeling and turned away in her sleeping bag. Slowly, the two of the nodded off into a deep slumber.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Short whatever chapter. I'm going on vacation for a while and wanted to update something before I left.**


	4. The Dark Sun Stone

Oh lookie! Another chapter. Maybe it's because it's late at night and I'm bored out of my mind.

**Disclaimer::yawn:: I don't own Pokemon, I do own Zoey, Silver, and whatever else.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Dark Sun Stone 

Silver awoke to the calling sounds of Wingulls overhead and the waves gently rolling onto the beach. It wasn't fully light out yet. He noticed Zoey was sitting on the shore, letting waves wash over her feet. Silver approached her and sat down.

"Did you not sleep well?" he asked. Zoe was shocked by his sudden appearance then said,

"No, it was fine. I just got up early and decide to think."

"And about what, may I ask?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I guess I was just wondering if I'm not to the challenge. I mean…" She paused and looked down at the cuts and bruises she suffered from their first Dark Stone encounter.

"Don't worry," Silver replied, taking her hand. "We're partners now so I'll always be there by your side."

"Thanks," Zoey said, smiling. He let go of her hand and they both sat on the beach, watching the sunrise.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It wasn't until early afternoon that something eventful occurred. Like always, Zoey felt a strange sensation and the wind blew harder than usually. Both her and Silver knew that Solrock and the Dark Sun Stone were nearby. But instead of seeing the Solrock, they heard the noise of little footsteps, heading their way.

"Look!" Silver said suddenly, pointing to the east. Zoe gazed over to where he was pointing. A large mass of shadowed creatures appeared on the beach, coming closer and becoming clearer with every passing moment. Soon Silver was able to identify the shadow.

"It's an army of Gloom, Bellossom, Sunkern, and Sunflora!" he said.

"Ugh, more Grass Pokemon," Zoey moaned. "Well you know what to do." The two Trainers released their Fire Pokemon out of their Pokeballs.

"Houndoom, Typhlosion," they commanded at the same time, "Flamethrower!"

Quickly and easily, lines of the Pokemon succumbed to the firepower. Zoey also brought out Espeon to help assist by using Psychic and throwing some Pokemon back into the massive army.

"Too bad this couldn't be more of a challenge," Zoey said, yawning.

"And you were afraid you weren't up for it," Silver replied, smiling.

It wasn't long before most of the "Sun Pokemon" were down. It all seemed to be going smoothly when a large rock suddenly landed dangerously close to Silver. In a matter of moments, more boulders began to fall, narrowly missing the two teens and their Pokemon.

"A Rock Slide attack!" Silver exclaimed. Zoey looked up and saw who the culprit was. The Solrock from before lowered itself down to the beach. Since the boulders were blocking Houndoom and Typhlosion's attack paths, the Grass-type Pokemon began to surround the boulders. They were trapped, and if they didn't do something soon, they would lose. But Zoey had an idea.

"Golduck, quick!" she said, calling it out of its Pokeball. "Use Brick Break on the boulders!"

As soon as Golduck got to clearing, Houndoom, Espeon, and Typhlosion got to attacking. The two Fire-types managed to push back the troops with intense flames while Espeon used Psychic to immobilize those who managed to escape. Zoey and Silver then turned to Solrock.

The Sun Pokemon was floating not too far above them with an evil glint in its eye. Zoey could see the Dark Sun Stone attached to its forehead and the dark glow it was emitting.

Silver let Umbreon out of its Pokeball without a word and they all stood there, facing Solrock. The only noise was of the Grass-Pokemon falling to the great power of fire behind them.

Then, without warning, the Solrock attacked.

It launched a cyclone of fire that Umbreon and Golduck just barely avoided. Golduck attacked the Sun-shaped Pokemon with Surf and Umbreon followed it up with a Faint Attack. Both attacks were Super-Effective hits, but because of the Sun Stone's power, Solrock was able to hang on.

It began to rise high up into the sky, firing Psybeams on the way. The attacks were ineffective against Umbreon but it hit Golduck, doing some damage.

Soon the Solrock was high enough in the air that Zoey and Silver's attacks could not reach it. They could barely see the Pokemon for the glare from the sun. Behind them, their other Pokemon had finally defeated Solrock's minions and were waiting for new commands, if any. Zoey merely turned around and said,

"Good job guys," before returning her attention to the little dot that was Solrock.

"A Solarbeam," Silver stated simply, not taking his eyes off the Pokemon. Solrock was as close to the sun as it could be and was taking in as much of the light as possible. From the looks of it, it was going to be one powerful Solarbeam. And it was.

At first, they didn't see it coming. But when they finally did, it was too late. Zoey, Silver and all their Pokemon were pushed back and to the ground from the intensity of the attack. Sand flew up everyway as a crater was formed and they had to shield their eyes. Golduck was knocked out from the force of the blow, but fortunately, the other Pokemon still remained standing.

"Help me out Houndoom!" Zoey said to it, hoping that the slight type advantage would get this battle over and done with.

Slowly, Solrock came back down to Earth.

"It looks exhausted," Silver whispered to Zoey. He was right. The Solrock had scuffmarks all over its body and had a weary look in its eyes. Zoey was sure that if Solrock had any visible mouth (or lungs for that matter), it would be panting. But even though it looked so tired, the Sun Stone's Dark aura shone as brightly as ever.

"It's time to finish it off," Zoe said. "Tell Umbreon to use Faint Attack." Silver nodded and both Umbreon and Houndoom went into a double Faint Attack. With no energy left to dodge, the attacks hit and Solrock fainted.

Somehow though, it still lingered in the air, out of reach.

"What to do…" Zoey pondered staring at the ground. While they were thinking, Solrock slowly began to recover, but showed no visible signs of it. Just when it was about attempt a Fire Spin, it was knocked out again by a Psychic attack, which forced it to the ground.

Zoey looked up in shock to Solrock lying on its side in the sand. Then she glanced at Espeon, who was still standing in an offensive position. Apparently, Espeon's keen senses had realized what the Solrock was doing before its Trainer. Zoey shot a grateful look at her Pokemon and ran over to the Solrock.

She yanked the Dark Sun Stone off its head. Immediately, the dark aura disappeared as it was pushed away from a pure, white light. The Solrock awoke and floated back up to the sky, not even taking a second glance at its saviors.

Silver turned around to look at the Grass Pokemon and realized they were not there. Maybe they had gone back into the forest. Silver was wondering why there was Grass-type Pokemon on the beach in the first place…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Not too long after Zoey had pocketed the recently Purified Sun Stone and let her Pokemon rest in their Pokeballs, the wind picked up and an odd sensation traveled through hey body. She knew the next Stone was nearby.

She took out the map and called Silver over.

"Thunder Hill," he read off the map. "So you think the next Stone, the Thunder Stone, is most likely there?"

"I know it is," Zoey replied. They spent a few minutes examining the map and the places they will more than likely go to on their journey. Then Zoey spoke up.

"You know Silver, two Stones in three days isn't too bad. I'm sure if we just hang out for the rest of the day, nothing too bad will happen." Silver smiled.

"All right then," he said. "I guess you're right. Another beach day shouldn't hurt." Zoey jumped up in excitement and ran toward the water. Silver followed. Finally, the two were getting their well-deserved day of relaxation.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well this was supposed to be two chapters, and then I realized the first part was waaayy too short. This is still kind of short anyway. And probably poorly written because I'm really tired. But who cares cuz this is the end of the second story yay!

**I think I have the Thunder one written up somewhere…so if you care (which I'm sure you don't) look out for it.**


End file.
